Hunger Games: The next Generation
by ActionLovingChristian
Summary: What happens before the Epilogue? Who are Katniss and Peetas kids? How will Peeta deal with his Tracker Jacker attacks? And what happens when President Paylor dies? Will Snows relatives plan revenge on the Mellark family? Will the Hunger Games be re-instated? NOTE:Fixed Chapters 2 & 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

(Katniss' POV)  
I snuck out of the house, careful not to wake Peeta and the kids. It was election day, and they had the day off. They knew I was going hunting, so I knew they wouldn't worry about me when they found me gone. I slipped through the broken part of the fence, and retrieved my bow and arrow from inside of the log where I keep them hidden. Checking the snares as I go, I quietly walk through the forest to the hunting spot that my best friend Gale showed me. Loading my bow, my thoughts turned to Gale. How is he?  
I wondered. Even after our big fight, I still consider him a close friend. The games changed me, and even though he moved to district 2, got himself a "fancy job", and I hear hes gotten married and had kids like 17 years ago, and even though I haven't met his wife and kids, nor has he met my kids, I still can't shake the bond that we had.  
We only talk on rare occasion, but we still try to have a hunting trip or two when he comes back to 12.

My thoughts turn back to hunting. After shooting 6 rabbits, I turn around and went back the way I came. I put my bow and Arrows back in their hiding spot, before I slipped through the fence.

I entered the house to see Peeta sitting down at the table eating with our 16 year old Lilly, and her 14 year old brother Hunter.  
"Good morning guys!" I say dropping my bag of meat on the floor.  
"Morning sweetheart!" Peeta says coming over and kissing me. "Hey, while I get a shower can you get the stew ready, and make the cheesebuns?" I ask him pleedingly. "Sure! The partys at 12:30 right?" He asks. "Yup!" I say before running upstairs and getting my shower.

An hour later, I dry my hair, and put it back in its normal braid before getting dressed. I choose a simple green shirt and black pants. I hurry downstairs. I got hugs from my kids, suddenly becoming lost in my thoughts again. Today was one of the days where I was thankful that Peeta had convinced me to have kids. I had been reluctant at first, because of the games, but when President Paylor became a Christian, and led alot of Panem to Christ as well, (Our house and family included), her first order of buisness was to abolish the games. Sadly however, he died two weeks ago, for reasons unknown to the public.

My thoughts are interupted again, as the doorbell rings. I look at the clock, and realize its 12:30- which means its probably the guest. I go to the door and open it to the Doils, with their kids 17 year old Adam, 14 year old Katie, and 12 year old David, who happen to be best friends with my kids. My mom came 10 minutes later, and then Haymitch came,30 minutes late as usaul.

We thanked God for our food, before eating. We finished around 1:30, just in time to turn the election on, live from the Captiol. "Welcome all!" We heard Effie tell the election committe. "Please meet our canidates- Abby Winslow, Alaya Maylord, and grandson of a late, former president, Nick Snow."  
She said, introducing the canidates. Peeta and I looked at each other,panic in our eye. We patiently sat there, and waited for the results. "And the president, of Panem, is Nick Snow!"

Peeta and I look at each other, fearing for our lives. And not only our lives, but our childrens lives, as well as our other loved ones. "How could this happen?" We ask each other.

It had been a week since Snow had been elected. So far, no drastic changes. There was big announcement tonight though, and I was scared and anxious about it. It was five o'clock, when the TV turned on signaling a required viewing. We watched as our new president stepped onto the stage. "Good evening, Panem!" He spoke into the microphones. "As we know, the rebellion that took my grandfathers life, was due to the Hunger Games." Oh no I thought. Theres no way hes going there. And wrong I was. The president continued. "We all know, that the last Hunger Games was a disaster, as well as the start of the rebellion. I think its only fair, that we have a 76th, and final Hunger Games." Peeta and I look at each other, fear filling our eyes. "And with that, Goodnight to all, and get ready for the reaping. You have a week."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

(Lillys POV)

I had never seen my parents so scared. They were now hugging, and bawling their eyes out. And I, was about to that point as well. I ran up to my room, grabbing my jacket, before going out to the meadow, and waited on Adam, who I knew would be joining me at any moment. I hadn't told him to meet me here, but we both just kinda know when we need to meet. Right on cue, he steps out from the woods and comes over to me.

I jump up and hug him, letting my tears freely fall into his chest. We both know that although the games have been gone almost 20 years, they were brutal, and disastrous. It wasn't until then, that I realize that Adam, David, Katie, Rosy, Hunter or I could be picked. Just because Hunter and I, are the children of two victors, we wouldn't be exempt, and my friends had nothing to help them at all. We hugged for another few minutes, before my mom came to get me. We walked home silently, and then I went upstairs and cried myself to sleep.

The day of the reaping, nobody said a word. It was obvious that my parents had been up awhile, probably with nightmares again, as it looked like my mom had been crying. I took a bath, and braided my hair, before putting on the dress that mom said she had worn to her reapings. I couldn't help but wonder if I looked like she had, as I had her hair, and was wearing the same dress, and had my hair like she wears hers. I then went to get something to eat, before we headed for the square.

Mayor Statton gave the manditory Hunger Games ritual, and then the lady, who my parents had informed me, was named Effie Trinket, took the stage wearing a crazy bird dress, and pink hair. She started to speak. I held my breath, as she went through the "Lady first" ritual. Nothing could have prepared me though, for my friends name. "Katie Doil". She spoke excitedly. And my world changed forever.

As Katie made her way to the stage, I think my heart stopped. "Katie! No!"I screamed. And the peace makers came and carried me away. I started kicking, and I realized what I had to do. At the top of my lungs, I shouted so everyone could hear me- "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The peacemakers put me down, and I make my way to the stage. "And what would your name be?" Effie asked. "Lilly Mellark." I answered confidently. "Well what do you know?" She spoke to the crowd. I sat down, and I thought the worst part of the day was over. "Okay, boys next." She said. And then I think I fell out of my chair, as she spoke the name. "Adam Doil."

I hoped someone would volunteer, but I had no such luck. Adam made his way to the stage. There was no way I could kill him! I still wasn't sure if I could kill anybody! But Adam- He and Katie are my two best friends! I didn't know how I could live without etheir one of them. Then I made my mind up right then, and there. I just won't come home. There can only be one victor, and it would be Adam.

I sat in the justice building, and waited for the visitors I knew would be coming. First it was Katie, who couldn't thank me enough for what I had done. She made me promise I would try to win, and if it came down to Adam and I, that we would figure something out. Next were my family. They reminded me to put my Faith in God, and that his will would be done, and then my mom unpinned her mocking jay pin, from her blouse, and gave it to me. Then they all told me how proud they were, and then they made me promise the same thing I promised Katie. It was then I realized that I had to stay alive. For them. Adam and I would figure out what to do when it came to it, because there was no way that I was letting him die, and I knew that he would do the same for me. We've been best friends, since we could talk. Even though we both know that neither of us like each other romantically, we're best friends, and theres no way i'm letting him die.

As we got on the train, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same one that my parents had been on. And at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder, if I'd ever be back here again. As we watched district 12 disappear from sight, Adam and I just silently cried, holding each other, neither of us mentioning the fact that only one of us, will come home.


	3. Chapter 3

After Effie took me to my room, I decided to get a shower before dinner, because even though I didn't need to bathe again today, I had time to kill, and it helped me to calm my nerves. As I walked into the bathroom, I realized that my parents hadn't been kidding about all the buttons and options. I selected a gentle, and warm one, and just relaxed. 20 minutes later, I got out and realized that I had time to kill. I got dressed, wearing black pants, and a royal blue turtle neck, before tracking down a Bible.

I decided to read the story about the good samaritan. Thats when I realized what I had to do- I would defend myself if I needed, but I certainly wouldn't kill on purpouse, and I would help the other tributes. I mean, one of the ten commandments is "Thou shall not kill". By killing someone, i'm dishonoring God. Besides, if I killed, I'd be letting the Capital own me. I'd just be a pawn in their game. And I wasn't about to let etheir of those happen.

I put my Bible down, and looked at the clock. 45 more minutes. Then I and an idea. I left my room, and I went in search of Adams. I found it, and knocked. After being let in, I suggested watching the other reapings Adam agreed, so we spent the next 40 minutes watching the other districts.

From District 1,there was Max Gatton, and Rosalie Jackson. From District 2, there was Ariella Helton, and Aaron Hawthorne. Wait a sec, I reconigzed that last name... My parents have mentioned it. Huh. I just couldn't put my finger on who it was. I was pulled from my thoughts as Adam started clapping in my face. "Earth to Lilly! Earth to Lilly!" He said trying to snap me out of my trance. "We need to head to go get dinner." He said getting up off the couch. He opened the door for me, and we headed to the dining car.

Our dinner consisted of lamb stew, endless rolls, amoungst other things. Effie talked to us about how much we had to capture the crowds attention, so that Haymitch could get us sponosors. Suddenly, we all noticed that he wasn't here. We all shrugged it off, and just blamed it on the fact that he was almost 60. Our attention was turned back to the dinner. "You know, you two have some decent table manners. Lilly, you must have inherited that from your parents. And then taught Adam, here." Effie told us. Suddenly, It disgusted me that she cared about that, more then life.

After the rebellion, things had been different, and no one went hungry anymore. But it still bothered me that she cared at a time like this. Adam and I look up from our food, and into each others eyes, as if I was asking, "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" He nods his head yes. We put our silverware on the table, and begin drinking the broth by sipping it from the bowl, and then eating out the meat with our hands. Effie shakes her head in disgust. "Just like your mother..." Just then Haymitch walks in, and laughs at the site. "You got that right!" He said sitting down. We all laugh.

Then I spoke up. "So uh Haymitch" I ask. "Whats your plan?" He thought for a second. "Well it depends." "On what?" "How much you are like your parents. Do I have a pair of fighters this year?" Adam and I look at each other. "Well yeah!" He thinks for a second. "You two seem to be friends enough. We could try the star crossed lovers approach." Adam and I look at each other again. "NO!" We scream in unision. "Calm down, it was just a thought." Haytmitch said laughing. "How about this, stay alive?" He said seriously. "We're doomed!" We say in unision. Haymitch laughs again. "I wouldn't count on that. I got Katniss and Peeta out, and I can get you two out." Adam and I share a glance, and then I speak up. "The difference is, Dad already loved Mom. We're best friends. Not lovers." "I see your point. Hey, just make allies. And may I suggest the boy from District 2?" Haymitch said giving the best advice he could. "And may I ask why?" Adam asked confused. "That, will be answered soon enough." He answered, obviously not wanting to tell us.

Just then, a Avox comes out with the best looking chocolate cake i've ever seen. But after 2 slices of the rich chocolate, along with the other food i'd stuffed myself with, I felt sick. And by the looks of things, Adam didn't feel any better. We finished the meal, and went back to Adams room, both of us feeling like we could explode. We shut the door, and began talking.

"What a great plan we have!" I said sarcasticly. "Anyway, something tells me that we have an EXTREMLY small chance of surviving." Adam grins. "But your forgetting that you have made archery, knife,baking and painting skills!" He said in reply. "Right, because you can ice, bake, and paint someone to death." I said, being sarcastic again. I switch to our hand signal code. Its really just edited sign language. "Besides, I thought we had a mutaul agreement that we HELP,the other tributes." I reminded him. "Oh yeah." He signed back. That won't get us home though." I shook my head. "Not if we can get the other tributes in on it. If we all refuse to kill each other, then what do they do?" Adam thought for a second. "Umm, start another national uprise? Oh yeah- then go and kill us and our familys for starting it. It'll be just like before." I shake my head again. "I don't think so. Panem is different now- 95% of the Country is a devoted Christian. Besides, the only person in the nation who wants this is Snow. Even the Captiol has changed, to where they don't want to see this. Besides, even if that did happen, all we have to do is get a new president, whos good, and have a non-bannishable law made, banning any kind of 'Murder Games' forever. If we don't do something now, Panem will be lead by dictators again. Besides, what would Jesus do?" I said, running out of breath. Adam started pacing. "Your right. Points valid. Lets just hope nothing happens." Adam says, not 100% convinced. "Even if something does happen, and we do die, God has a plan." I tell him, running out of defenses. "Okay, you got me. We'll go with your plan." He tells me, and this time, I know hes convinced.

**A/N- Sorry for the delay! The upload system was messed up. A big "Thank you" to Madison for pointing it out!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I wake up the next morning, to find a navy blue shirt, and some black jeans. I slip them on, before going to breakfeast. Today we had orange juice, rolls, french toast and hot chocolate. I remember my dad saying that he and my mom had dipped their rolls in hot chocolate and it was amazing. So I did that, and Adam followed my lead. We ate, and then I spoke up.

"So uh, Haymitch. I have an idea." "Oh?" He asked wanting to hear it. "Why don't I tell you later? In the meantime, why don't we all go get showers? But first I want to show y'all this towel Effie had made in the Captiol for me!" They took my hint, and followed me. I knew they wouldn't have cameras in the bathroom. And to make sure no one could hear."Its simple. We get in the arena, use self defense on the ones who refuse to join us and start murdering people, and then we dump all the weapons in whatever water we can find." I told him, confident that my plan would work. He laughs. "Listen here sweetheart. You try that all you want. But theres no reason to start another rebellion. Besides, they'd just hurt your friends and family, and leave you in the Arena.

Suddenly, the TV in my room came on,and the Panem anthem and emblam came on, signaling a manditory viewing. I turned the shower off. The president spoke. "I have come to make a decision." Theres a pause. "This will not, be the last Hunger Games. I realize what a tradition it is, and that there has been no current punishment for the last rebellion. So, do not think this will be last Hunger Games. And on that note, I must also add that effective as soon as the games start,that anyone caught praying,or reading a Bible, will be given either a death sentence, or put in next years games. And with that, I also might add that there will be no traveling the Districts, and electric fences will be on, Peace Keepers will be returning. And with that, Good day." The anthem and Emblem are shown, and the screen goes dark again. We step back into the bathroom, and I turn the shower back on.

Theres silence for a few minutes, before Haymitch speaks again. "Well, ya know sweetheart, come to think of it, that sounds like a good plan. And while we're planning this, I'll just send word to the tributes familys to get to District 13, so they'll be safe.""That'd be great! Thanks Haymitch!" I tell him, my voice full of gratitude."And I think I can make a few calls to get you out of the Arena while i'll i'm at it-just incase they decide to keep you in there until you die." That earns some laughs.

We finish planning,and head to the back of the train. The room with the baylike windows and then, we go through a dark tunnel. "This is it! My parents told me about this! We're almost there!" I tell Adam excitedly. Adam and I turn around, and face the windows, our knees on the couches,and just like my parents said, theres people there waiting. We both smile and wave, and I throw in a few kisses. Haymitch tells me how glad he is that I favor my dad when it comes to people skills.

I suddenly begin to worry, hoping that Haymitch can get them word in time. I know however that Haymitch and my parents have a diress word, that means to get out of there. They have several words, and i'm sure the other mentors do to. I also know that my parents and Adams, as well as all our friends and family have a diress word too, I just hope that these few days will be long enough to get stuff out of there, as well as people if they decide to bomb twelve again.

I feel alot of relief when I hear part of their phone conversation. "You have a fighter that one. You should know she'd do anything to keep you guys and the Doil kids alive, even if it meant nightlock." I go to another phone, and pick it up so I can eavsdrop. "Do you think she may need to?" I hear my dad ask. "Oh, I think she may. They're both strong and have an incredible plan.

But if I were her, or you and your friends and family were, I would be ready to use Nightlock." I hear my dad sigh."Okay. Thanks for giving us a warning that we may lose our daughter due to nightlock." "Anytime. Bye." And then the phones get hung up, and I hear Haymitch make some more calls. Several I think, were to get us out of the arena, and I know that several more, were to mentors, so that they could save the tributes familys.

Hes made about 8 phone calls by the time we pull in. We step of the train, excited to meet our prep teams. This would normally disgust me, and it still does that the president is doing this again, but it makes me feel better knowing that if everyone sticks to the plan, we'll be safe.

Katniss POV

I had just gotten out of the shower, when Peeta comes in, looking grim. "Well, how many phone calls can you make in the amount of time it'll take for me to warn people?" My face becomes grim too. "How many do I NEED to make?" I ask in a grim tone. "I honestly don't know. Haymitch said friends and family. What if we use the chain distress signal?" He tells me. "I'll call Annie, she'll call Joanna. And then Joanna can call Gale." I tell him firmly. "Okay. I never thought we'd have to use the escape plan but i'm glad we can now. Hunter and I going to warn people to get out of here, and tell them where to meet us tonight." I start to protest but he speaks before I can. "We can cover more ground, quicker, if we split up." Reluctantly, I agree. He kisses me, and calls Hunter,from his room as he walks out the door. "Wait!" I stop them. "Does it have to be tonight?" "Unfourtunetly. We have stuff to take and we can't use a hovercraft, so it'll be maybe a weeks travel. And we're trying to get the whole district out here. We have till the games start you know."

I sigh, knowing hes right."Okay. Just hurry." And with that, I can see them hastily leaving Victors Village telling as many people as possible. I make my calls, including to the people in 13 so they know to expect District 12, Gales family, Annie, her son Finnick Jr, and Joanna and her new husband, Darren.

Then I get to packing. I put on my locket from Peeta, and my fathers hunting jacket. I get our family book, the edible plants book,some cans and packaged food, some water, my pearl,the spicket, and a few other things. I go to Hunters room,and grab some books, pictures, and his old teddy bear. I go to Lillys room and do the same thing. I grab some family pictures, Peetas family picture, and my old family picture, before going to Prims room.

Crying, I quickly grab some ribbons and some other things. I just sit there for a while, before I hear them come back. I wipe my tears, and go out to fix some dinner.

We eat some of Peetas cheese rolls, and some Turkey, before we realize its dark. We look at the clock, and its 8. "Its time." Peeta says almost in a whisper, before the three of us head to the Meadow. While we wait for the others, I grab my bow & arrows and put them in the box, before going back to wait with Peeta, Hunter, and the hundreds of other people who had gathered so that we could head to safety in District 13.


End file.
